Tapered bed feeders are well-known in the art. These feeders, with continuous chain and slat conveyors that convey feed along the upper surface of a bed which decreases in width so that feed falls off, have been used comercially for many years. The sides of these feeders, which form the frame, support the tapered bed and provide support for the upper and lower runs of the conveyor chain, are normally constructed from formed sheet metal with angles, channel and other pieces welded or bolted to the sheet metal. Due to the complexity of the construction, sections of these feeders are normally constructed in a factory. The relatively bulky sections are shipped to the farm where they are to be used. The sections are joined end to end above the feed bunk to form a feeder of the desired length.